GreenStar Studios
. |type = Developer/Publishing Company |founder = |owner = |predecessor = YF97 (changed logo) }}'GreenStar Studios '(previously known as "YF97") is a fanon developer/publishing game company in Belgium. It focus games such as Nintendo licensed games as a subsidiary company to Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, Bandai Namco and Konami. This company also released and founded his own games such as Riddle's Epic Adventure!, Munchy Monsters - 100 Person Mania, and many more. This company elaborated with ton of other independent companies and subsidiaries such as SamStation Inc., , MGX Studios, Cyclone Games, HAL Laboratory, Nd Cube and TOSE. It also received popularity during these years for making outstanding boxarts for other companies. In 2013, GreenStar Studios released their own home console named after Nintendo Nexus. It's a multifunctional console that allows player to play at home while playing on the TV or play outside with as an handheld. It was a great sucsess during that year until the development of the Nintendo Switch was about to start in 2016. It had obscured the gaming buisiness and made an official discontinuation process one month later causing a finincial unstability. However, GreenStar Studios remained to be a subsidiary to popular game companies, a.k.a. Nintendo and their finincial stability raised due to fact heavily supporting Nintendo Switch by making games of it. In 2017-2018, after the huge sucsess of Ultra Smash Bros. IV, GreenStar Studios made an official announcement that they will release a new Super Smash Bros. ''game for arcade systems supporting Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Sora Ltd., SEGA, Bandai Namco and Capcom. It has been in development for years, but after the teaser of Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo Switch , they delayed to 2020, planning to add more characters and stages. Employees Games Legend Wii Games (2011-2012) * Mario & Sonic: Sports Mix Tour * Mario Party Revolution * Mario Dodgeball Rush 3DS Games (2013-) * Mario & Sonic: Parallel Dimensions (3DS) * Tetris Attack DX (3DS) * Sonic Rivals 3 (YF97) * Bomberman - Do It Yourself! * Pang! 3 HD (3DS) Wii U Games (2013-2016) * Mewshi's Adventure! * Mario Kart: Worldwide Circuit * Mario & Sonic: Parallel Dimensions (Wii U) * Tetris Attack DX (Wii U) * Mario Kart Arcade GP: Wii U Edition * Luigi's Twist Land (Wii U) * Nintendo Party Deluxe! (Wii U) * Furious Frenzy * Kirby Fighters: Tournament * Riddle's Epic Adventure! * Ultra Smash Bros. IV * Munchy Monsters - 100 Person Mania Nintendo Nexus Games * Luigi's Twist Land (Nexus) * Nintendo Party Deluxe! (Nexus) Switch Games (2017-2020) * Riddle's Puzzle Tracker * Pang! 3 HD (Switch) * Riddle's Paint Quest * Sonic Super Battle * Mario Party X * Riddle Block Buster * The Legendary Starfy: Galactic Adventure * Riddle Block Buster Tournament * Pokémon X Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Advanced * Munchy Monsters SDX * Super Kirby Fighters!! * Mario Kart: Battle Royale! * Sonic Frontier Arcade systems (2020) * Arcade Smash Bros. Abandoned and ''cancelled games * Super Mario Universal (Wii, deleted) * Super Mario: Bubble-Pop Bazar (Wii) '' * ''Mario Kart Double Dash: Worldwide Circuit (replaced by Mario Kart: Worldwide Circuit for Wii U) '' * ''Super Mario: Paper Generations (Wii) '' * Mewshi & Blushi (Wii U) * ''Mario Party Nexus (Nintendo Nexus, tech-demo, replaced by Luigi's Twist Land for Nexus and later Mario Party X on the Nintendo Switch) '' * Mewshi's New Adventure:Secret of the Golden Fish (Nintendo Nexus) * ''Super Yoshi Bros. (Wii U) '' * The Fighters of Destiny (Wii U, replaced by ''Furious Frenzy for Wii U) * Riddle's Puzzle Tracker (3DS & Wii U) All games (with details) Boxart Covers GreenStar Studios also made boxart for other companies due to requests or offering requests themselfs. AmericanBoxartWiiU NUS.png|Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle AmericanBoxartXbox1 CNL.png|Cartoon Network: Legacy (Xbox One) AmericanBoxartU CNL.png|Cartoon Network: Legacy (Wii U) AmericanBoxartPS4 CNL.png|Cartoon Network: Legacy (PS4) AmericanBoxart DT3DS.png|Dino Terror (3DS) AmericanBoxart DT.png|Dino Terror (Xbox One) AmericanBoxart WT.png|Wuhu Travel AmericanBoxart BOF2.png|Brawl of the Fandraxonians (T rated) AmericanBoxart BOF.png|Brawl of the Fandraxonians (E+10 rated) AmericanBoxart DTII.png|Destination Timewarp II: How Did My Evil Clone Make Back From The Dead?! (Corona) AmericanBoxart KFT.png|Earlier boxart of Kirby Fighters: Tournament AmericanBoxart SMPP.png|Super Mario: Panel Panic AmericanBoxart MSC GD.png|Mario Sports Collection (Silver) (Gold Edition) AmericanBoxart MSC.png|Mario Sports Collection AmericanBoxart SvsMS.png|Earlier boxart of Sonic Vs. Metal Sonic AmericanBoxart NSMAS.png|Newer Super Mario Bros. All-Stars AmericanBoxart HL2DOC.png|Hellfire Fighters 2: Dawn of Cipher AmericanBoxart LTL.png|Earlier boxart of Luigi's Twist Land AmericanBoxart MPNX.png|Mario Party Nexus (boxart design test for Nintendo Nexus]] AmericanBoxart MEJ.png|Mario's Epic Journey 200px-AmericanBoxart SMHD.png|Super Mario HD/3D AmericanBoxart SPWU.png|Sonic Party AmericanBoxart SFUM WiiU.png|Sonic & Fantendo: Universes Meet AmericanBoxart M&BAM2020OG.png|Mewshi & Basher 2010 Olympic Games AmericanBoxart NATD.png|Nintendo Adventure: The Downfall AmericanBoxart GDD.png|Gumball Double Trouble AmericanBoxart PPPP.png|Paper Mario: Pen Power AmericanBoxart SM3D.png|Super Mario HD/3D AmericanBoxart NUS.png|Nintendo Unlimited (Silver) AmericanBoxart NUI.png|Nintendo Unlimited (Immerse) AmericanBoxart NU.png|Nintendo Unlimited (Wii U) AmericanBoxart NU3DS.png|Nintendo Unlimited (3DS) AmericanBoxart MP3D.png|Mario Party 3D AmericanBoxart DTADC.png|Destination Timewarp (Wii U) AmericanBoxart DTADC SS.png|Destination Timewarp (SamStation) AmericanBoxart DTADC 3DS.png|Destination Timewarp (3DS) AmericanBoxart PMTMF.png|Paper Mario: The Mystic Fountain 200px-American Boxart M&SGP Wii.png|Mario & Sonic: Grand Prix (Wii) American Boxart M&SGP WiiU.png|Mario & Sonic Grand Prix (Wii U) American Boxart M&SGP SS.png|Mario & Sonic Grand Prix (SamStation) American Boxart MKU.png|Mario Kart ULTIMATE American Boxart NSMBTCS.png|New Super Mario Bros: The Cosmic Stars American Boxart SSN.png|Super Smash Bros. ULTIMATE (3DS) American Boxart SSBU.png|Super Smash Bros. ULTIMATE (Wii U) American Boxart MP10X.png|Mario Party 10x American Boxart MP10X NS.png|Mario Party 10x (Silver) American Boxart SMGU.png|''Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE'' American Boxart NSMB2TLL.png|Earlier boxart for New Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels (usually a tech-demo replaced by Mewshi's Adventure! American Boxart NSMB2TLL 3DS.png|3DS Tech-demo American Boxart New KRTDROM.png|Kirby's Return to Dreamland: Return of Marx American Boxart CNVSSSC IM.png|SEGA Vs. Cartoon Network: Sports Clash American Boxart CNVSSSC 3DSA.png|3DS American Boxart CVSS TBOTC.png|SEGA Vs. Capcom: The Battle Of The Century American Boxart CVSS TBOTC EXG.png|ExGamer American Boxart CVSS TBOTC 3DS.png|3DS American Boxart G&M.png|Gumball & Mario American Cover PITP-NE.png|Plunge in the Past: Nintendo Edition American Cover SMSun.png|Super Mario Sunlight American Boxart MSMS.png|Mario Sports Mix Sam American Cover SC NIC.png|Sonic Craze American Cover SC XBOX360.png|Xbox 360 American Cover SC 3DS(i).png|3DS American Cover SC HF.png|HybridFusion American Cover SC PS Vita.png|PS Vita American Cover SC PS3.png|PS3 American Cover SC.png|Wii U